Saavik
|insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Spock |children = |mother = |father = |siblings = |relatives = |actorsource = Memoryalpha |actor = Robin Curtis |image2 = Saavik TWoK.jpg |caption2 = |actorsource2 = Memoryalpha |actor2 = Kirstie Alley }} Saavik was a half-Vulcan, half-Romulan officer on active duty in the late 23rd and 24th centuries. ( , , ) Early life Saavik was born on Hellguard, a failed Romulan colony. She was half Vulcan and half Romulan. Abandoned shortly after birth, she lived as a street child until age 10, when she was rescued by a Vulcan exploration party at the behest of Spock. ( ) Spock attended to her education personally, and sponsored her admission to Starfleet Academy. (Novelizations of and ) :A line of dialogue that would have revealed her mixed genetic heritage in was edited out prior to the film's release. During Saavik's time as an Academy cadet, she assisted Torias Dax and other scientists from the Daystrom Institute with test flights of Infinity, a transwarp shuttle. ( anthology: : "Infinity") Starfleet career Upon her graduation from the Academy in 2285, Saavik was given the brevet rank of lieutenant junior grade, and was assigned to the as navigator under Admiral James T. Kirk during the Genesis crisis. At this stage in her career, she often quoted Starfleet regulations, and was surprised by the way Kirk occasionally bent those rules. Despite her Vulcan stoicism, Saavik was seen to cry at Spock's funeral. ( ) Later that year, Saavik was transferred to the , commanded by Captain J.T. Esteban, where she further studied the Genesis Planet along with Kirk's son David Marcus. There, they found the body of Captain Spock, who was believed lost. When Saavik and Marcus found him, Spock's regenerated body was physiologically that of a child, but he aged rapidly. Saavik helped Spock through the agonies of the pon farr. She travelled to Vulcan with the Enterprise crew to reintegrate Spock's katra into his body. This was her first visit to Vulcan. ( ) In 2286, she remained on Vulcan when the Enterprise crew, together with Captain Spock, left for Earth. ( ) :The film's writers intended that this was because she was pregnant with Spock's child as a result of the ''pon farr, but no references to her pregnancy made it into the finished movie. There was no pregnancy in the novelization.'' Later she transferred to the , serving as science officer with rank of lieutenant commander. (The Lexington Adventures) 24th century The year 2329 was a pivotal one for Saavik. She was appointed executive officer of the [[USS Armstrong|USS Armstrong]], and, not least, she and Spock were married in a ceremony witnessed by Admiral Leonard McCoy and Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) During the Dominion War, Saavik was in command of the [[USS Alliance (Excelsior class)|USS Alliance]]. ( trilogy: Exodus) By 2381, Saavik had worked her way up to the rank of Admiral, as mentioned to Captain Kirk by Klingon Commander Kruge, following his research of the events in galactic history following the Genesis Incident of 2285. (Harry Potter and the Fountain of Possibilities: "All Hell Breaks Loose") Personal life Saavik did not know which of her parents as Vulcan and which Romulan. She had intentionally not undergone genetic tests to find her Vulcan family. She had a Romulan family mark branded on to her shoulder. ( novelization) Spock had been Saavik's mentor from her rescue from Hellguard at age 10 to his death in 2285. However, after his restoration on Vulcan, he failed to recognize Saavik. ( novelization) Saavik taught mathematics to Montgomery Scott's nephew Peter Preston as a cadet until his death during the Khan incident. ( novelization) Saavik met Kirk's son David Marcus during the Genesis crisis. By the time of her assignment to , they had become lovers. Their relationship ended when Marcus was killed at the orders of Kruge. ( novelization) Fanon Saavik was born in 2261. Her mother was Szarin R'el'ikian, a Romulan consul, and her father was Scopal, an observer from the Vulcan Science Academy. She was raised in the warrens of the Old City on Hellguard by S'Terek, Scopal's partner. S'Terek operated under the alias of S'rael, a master pickpocket, and taught Saavik (whom he nicknamed "Tiki") how to survive. Spock rescued her when she was a young teenager. Saavik graduated from Starfleet Academy with a major in Command, and a minor in the sciences. After David Marcus's death at the hands of Kruge, she put on a Vulcan "mask" and took months before she dropped the barrier. A year after his death, she rejoined the crew of the ''Enterprise''-A with the rank of lieutenant commander. (Orion Press: "To Hell(guard) and Back", "You Are Not Alone") :This continuity has the events of ST II through IV as taking place in 2283. During the Kelvan War in 2285, Saavik was named executive officer of the Enterprise-A. (Kevin Riley was its commanding officer during the period that James T. Kirk commanded Task Force Six.) (In Harm's Way) After the war ended, she transferred to the [[USS Hathaway (NCC-2593)|USS Hathaway]] to be exec under Captain Paul Freeman; however, she only lasted in this billet for six months. Over the next eight years, Saavik served on many vessels in many billets that included tactical officer, navigator, helm officer, science officer, security chief and even assistant chief engineer. She never lasted more than 18 months with any one commanding officer; during this time, she was relieved of duty nine times for insubordination and stood before two formal boards of inquiry. On these occasions, interventions from Captains Spock and Kirk saved her career. In late 2294, Lieutenant Commander Saavik was reassigned to the ''Enterprise''-B as tactical officer, with the understanding that this was her last chance. (Immediately prior to this, she had served aboard the [[USS Coral Sea (NCC-1871)|USS Coral Sea]] where she had called Captain Opatashu "incompetent".) After a mindmeld, Spock determined that she had been carrying the katra of David Marcus all of this time. After she released it, she became a model officer. (''Chekov's'' Enterprise) Later in the seven-year mission, Saavik would succeed Nyota Uhura as executive officer of the Enterprise-B, under Captain Pavel Chekov. She would also become romantically involved with Lieutenant Peter Kirk. ("Odd Man Out") Background * Saavik was played by in and by in and . There are, however, a few inconsistencies present with this change of actress. Alley's eyebrows were not characteristically slanted like all other Vulcans seen to that point. Her hair also changed from straight to curled when picked up by Curtis, although her eyebrows took on a familiar Vulcan slant. Additionally, Alley's eyes were green while Curtis had brown eyes. * Alley also played Saavik in The Machiavellian Principle a play written by Walter Koenig for the "Ultimate Fantasy" convention. The script, as published by Creation Conventions in a 1987 booklet called "Through the Looking Glass", misspells the name as "Savik". * Marie Cano portrayed Saavik (with the rank of lieutenant commander) in Star Trek: Lexington fan film series (set soon after ). She was later replaced by Renda Carr. Appearances * * The Machiavellian Principle (play) * * * ''Star Trek: Lexington'' * Star Trek: Grissom Category:Hybrids Category:Romulans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Vulcans Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Lexington (NCC-1709) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel